Birds of a Feather
by M14Mouse
Summary: Tony tries to tell Sam how to fly. You guess that went well. AU to Age of Ultron
1. Tag, You're it

Birds of a Feather

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Clint didn't want to drag Sam into this. Hell, he thought if everyone knew…they would have told him that too especially Cap. Right now, he needs someone with some common sense beside him. AU to Age of Ultron

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

It took Clint about three cars before he made to Sam's door.

There were other ways, of course. With Ultron watching their every move, he had go under. This was the best course of action. Nick thought that it was a good idea. He will probably have to explain the three cars and motorcycle that he stolen. Oh, well. There was Same. It would be a matter of an opinion to get him involved.. Nat and Cap are probably kill him for dragging Sam into this mess. In a sense, Sam wasn't one of them. But if you heard how Nat and Cap talked about him, he was very much like them. He was cut from the same cloth of stubbornness, willingness to do the right thing, and loyalty.

He is also one of the few people in the world that can get Cap to listen.

Nat can do it…sometimes. So, can Fury.

Sam had a way that left him amazed and amused all at the same time. They just got back from hurting down a HYDRA lead and they were exhausted. Cap just had to call Sam about something or other. He wasn't sure but he got to hear the end of the conversation.

" _Sam…."_

" _No, Steve. You are tired. I can see and hear it. Your pacing ain't fooling anyone."_

" _But, he might not be there tomorrow."_

" _Maybe. Maybe not. You have no idea if the info is right or not. It is so vague that it could be describing me. Right now, you don't need to be chasing his ass because six hours of rest is not going to change anything. You are tired and about to fall on your ass. I'm not down for that. But if that does happen, I will ask Jarvis to take a picture. So, I can share it with everyone and mock you forever."_

 _Cap let out a tired laugh._

Amazing enough, Cap listened…for six hours anyway.

Most importantly enough, he got Nat to listen. That takes a miracle in itself. It wasn't like Fury or even him. It was simple.

" _So, I hope that the other guy looks better than you," Sam said._

" _The other guy is taking a nap," Nat said._

" _That is great to hear. Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine. Nothing to cry about."_

" _Look like it but you still got it check out, right?"_

" _I'm fine, Wilson."_

" _Uh…huh."_

 _There was a long pause._

" _Don't give me that look."_

" _Not saying a thing."_

" _Still have that look."_

" _You know…before I was a counselor. I was a medic. Just thought that I give some friendly advice that you should have that checked out."_

"… _.."_

"… _."_

" _Fine."_

He liked the guy for the five seconds that he met him. He did kind of feel bad for dragging him into this.

He called Fury and he was good at giving them a good swift kick in the butt. But this? It messed with their heads big time. Fury isn't good with that. He needed someone with some common sense and training to back it up. That wasn't his area of expertise at all.

And it would be nice not to be the only one without superpowers on the team.

He waited until nightfall before knocking on Sam's back door. Few moments, Sam opened the door and stared at him.

"I'm seeing a theme, man. So, is everyone chasing you too?" Sam asked.

"Nah. Just evil robots." He said.

"Figures. Always something new with you guys." Sam said as he stepped aside to let him in.

"Nice place." He said as he looked around. The lights were dim and he could see the light flicker in the hallway. Sam must be a fan of late night tv.

"Thanks. I got a brief conversation with Hill telling to lay low and take some time off. I take it that evil robots are responsible for that."

He nodded.

"But I don't think that why you are here."

"Something happened. We tangled with a kid who can mess with your head. She did quite a number on everyone," He said

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"Bad enough that I came here with killer robots on my tail."

"Let me pack a few things."

End of Tag, You're it.

Next Chapter: Flight Pattern.

A/N: I had this idea for a while now and I was stuck on another project. I took a break and wrote this part in a day. So, I have no idea what I am doing. I just want to write a fic where Clint and Sam bond and are awesome. So, sit back and enjoy the ride.


	2. Flight Pattern

Bids of A Feather: Flight Pattern

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Long ass road trip and Sam is stuck with the guy who can't sing, has horrible taste in music, and makes awful bird jokes. He had serious thoughts about leaving him to the killer robots.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Man, you have horrible taste in music," Sam said as he turned down the music. Clint was sitting in the passenger seat and humming a damn Taylor Swift song.

"My taste in music is awesome," Clint said.

"Johnny Cash and I are fine but Taylor…man."

"She has some good songs."

"Huh..uh."

"You are just an old man."

"Better be an old man with taste then without."

"Would you rather I sing?"

His fingers drummed against the wheel. No, he rather not.

"Do you rather I leave you to killer robots?" He said.

"You won't do that. Nat likes me," Clint said.

"I don't know why. You have horrible taste in music that would send anyone running."

"I have other useful skills."

"Arrow guy," He said with a smirk.

"Backpack guy." Clint said back.

"Dude, does my wings really look like a backpack to you?"

"Yes…more like bird costume now that I think about it."

"Bird costume…man, you had to go there. Yours look like that you were part of a carnival or something."

"It was the circus."

"Really?"

"Really."

He glanced over to see if Clint wasn't pulling his leg. His body language seemed relax enough but Clint's eyes were hyper focus on the road. There is a history there.

"Explain a lot," He said.

"What does it explain?"

"Your horrible taste in music and clothes. Your wife must have to dress you before you go out. Nat probably dress you before missions because you probably have one outfit."

"She doesn't! My clothes are fine. She loves my clothes," Clint grumbled.

"Uh…huh."

"I thought counselors were supposed to be nice."

"Counselors aren't nice, we are polite. There is a difference. And do I look like that I'm on the clock to you?"

The jackass chuckled then they were a moment of pause.

Wait for it….One….Two…Three…

"There was a duck who walked into a store and said, "got any candy?" Clint started.

Oh…my god…he has gone to bird jokes.

"I can see that look on your face but I will press on! The storekeeper said, "No, we don't." The next day, the duck went into the same store and asked the same thing and got the same answer. The duck kept going back every day for a week and asked the same thing and kept getting the same answer until the store keeper got so angry he said, "If you come in here and ask that again, I will hit you on the head with a hammer!"

Could he have a hammer?

"The next day, the duck walks into the store and asks, "got a hammer?" The store keeper says, "no." Then the duck asks, "got any candy?"

His face broke into a small smile. Okay, that was kind of funny.

"I see a smile there! What do you call a chicken in the 1960's?"

"I have no idea."

"A funky chicken."

"Did you learn that from your kids?"

"No, the internet. This one I learned from my daughter. How did the bubble gum cross the road?"

"Man…no…."

"On the bottom of the chicken's foot!" Clint laughed.

"Apparently, she has your sense of humor."

"Probably. Anyway, what was the farmer doing on the other side of the road?"

"Probably waiting for all of the chickens."

Clint paused then gave him a look.

"You knew the answer," Clint said.

"Man, you know that I have a million cousins, nephews, and nieces. I probably know them all since there is at least one of my feed every day. Just because my codename is Falcon." He said.

"I got a bird joke book from my son on Christmas. I think Nat gave it to him."

He laughed.

"Natasha would."

Clint paused for a moment then started drumming his fingers on the dash.

One….Two…

"Are we there yet?"

"I have no clue, man. I have no idea where your house is."

"About 4 more hours give or take.

Oh, goody."

"Did I tell you the story where my daughter put glitter in Nat's hair"

He laughed.

"No. Did I ever tell you the story when we crashed at my cousin's house and one of my little cousin thought it would be awesome to draw on Steve?"

Clint's eyes light up like it was Christmas.

"Please, tell me that there are pictures."

"Of course. Do you?"

"I have three copies."

"We have four more hours, man. Best embarrassing best friend story get pictures. Better start sharing." He said.

"There was this time in Rome….," Clint said.

End of Flight Pattern

Next Chapter: Landing Pad

A/N: I regret nothing. :D


	3. Landing Pad

Birds of A Feather: Landing Pad

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Okay, Clint wasn't listening. He just happened to be there. Okay, he lied…he was totally listening.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Okay, Clint wasn't listening.

He just happened to be there. You know…cleaning the windows. They were really dirty. They haven't been cleaned in forever. You know, maybe, he should remodel them. They came with the house. They were planning to remodel. Hmmm….those flip type window would make cleaning easier for Lauren. That was an idea.

He leaned a little closer over.

Okay, he lied…he was totally listening.

He wanted to see his fellow bird dude at work.

And he wanted to know that Cap wasn't still pissed off at him.

" _You brought Sam." Cap said with a look. Very pissed off look in fact._

 _He shrugged. His eyes watching Sam totally win over his kids. Honestly, Nat better be careful. Sam might just steal her spot as favorite._

" _As you notice, we are a little short on allies. We need all the help we can get."_

" _Sam doesn't want to be involved."_

" _Last time, I checked, he is his own person and he didn't kick my butt when I was at his doorstep. He wanted to help. That is more than I can say about the rest of the world"_

 _Cap was about to say something else before Sam cut him off._

" _Man, lumberjack, really? Do I need to buy the jacket and the hat? I suppose the girls will love it," Sam said as he approached them._

 _He watched as the tension left Cap's body. Hell, Cap was smiling. Just a little bit. It was like a new person coming out. His eyes darted to Sam._

" _Only if you buy one too." Cap said._

" _Nah…I am good. Beside Falcon is a million times better than Captain Lumberjack," Sam said with a grin._

" _I don't know. Woodpecker sounds good."_

 _Sam snorted._

" _That is just terrible, man. Come on, man. Run time." Sam said._

" _You are going for a run this late?"_

" _A small one. Probably a mile or so…for you maybe 10 but my back is screaming at me for the car ride. A good short run will help it. Unless you want to continue being Captain lumberjack, then go ahead."_

 _Cap gave Sam a look._

" _Let me get my shoes on."_

See? The guy already worked some miracles because Steve came much more relax from their run.

"What are you doing?" Nat said when she popped her head out of the window. Damn it, there goes one of his escape routes.

"Shhhhh….I'm watch my fellow bird work his magic," He said from his perch.

"He isn't a magician."

"Nope, he is better than one. Now, Shhhhh…or they are going to notice!"

"Clint, I'm pretty sure that they notice."

"Well…they haven't said anything. So, I'm lurking…shhhhh…."

Nat rolled her eyes which completely ignored in favor of watching Sam and Cap leaning over the railing on the pouch. They weren't doing anything really. They were quiet and looking over the land which was awesome farm land.

"I saw Peggy, Sam. It was after the war and Peggy and I were dancing. It was hard and she was so happy…," Cap said.

Sam was silent for a moment before he started talking.

"Remember when you crash the end of my session when we first met," Sam said.

"I believe you invited me."

"Whatever man…the girl wasn't showing you something new. It was something you have been carrying around that you haven't been dealing with. Instead of finding a way to carry it, you buried it deep. Now, you have to deal with it."

"How do you suggest I deal with?"

"I have a lot of suggestions, Steve. Thing is…would you take them?"

"Damn…" He said with a mumble.

Sam is one hell of a counselor.

"Honestly, not right now."

"It's good to be honest with yourself. When you are ready, I have a few suggestions and a name of a good counselor that isn't me. Man, don't give me that look. Counselors don't counsel friends. It like a train wreck waiting to happen. Trust me. You will like her."

"Don't let Nat hear that…she might try to set me up with her."

He looked over to see Nat shrugging her shoulders before moving inside.

"Well, she is in your age group," Sam said thoughtfully.

Cap started laughing.

Clint moved from his perch to the open window.

One down, three more to go.

If Sam doesn't kill them first….

End of Landing Pad

Next Chapter: Early Morning Roost

A/N: Don't worry. Next chapter is totally Clint and Sam being awesome. Read and Review if you wish.


	4. Early Morning Roost

Birds of A Feather: Early Morning Roost

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Clint and Sam have a conversation and Clint ask one question that he needed to know…

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam grumbled as he looked through the cabinet. Normally, he didn't do this sort of thing. Digging around people's cabinets but he really wanted some coffee.

"Third cabinet on your left." Clint's voice said behind him.

He turned around and waved.

"Thanks, man," He said as he goes to the cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a coffee can. He set it on the counter and closed the cabinet's door. Then he moved over to get some cups from the dying rank.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Clint said.

He turned around and grinned slightly.

"More like talking to Nat."

"How did that work out?"

He heard the worry in Clint's voice.

"Better than expected."

Because Nat was ready to talk. She has been holding onto this for too long. Most of the time, he just sat there and listened. She needed someone to sit down and listen especially after she tried to talk to Banner.

That was a huge mess. They were both too close and exposed. It was like watching a train wreck. He could only sigh after the fact.

Even if he was closer to Nat, he understood that Bruce was a mess of emotions.

Of course, since he got here, the good old doc has been avoiding him like the plague.

Honestly, he wasn't that scary but he could understand why.

Of course, Tony has been doing the opposite. He made his presence known. He tried to push his buttons and avoid his problems. Both are showing the classic signs of resistance.

Both of them are trying to drive him nuts.

He wasn't even getting paid to get involved in this mess and yet…here he was.

"That is good. She wasn't going to talk me. Some bullshit about not wanting to stress me out."

"Sometimes, it is hardest to talk the person closest to us."

"And she talked to Banner?"

"Shared experience? I don't know, man. Not a telepath. I can only guess."

Clint grumbled softly.

"So, Fury is coming tomorrow morning. He can deal with Tony a lot better than most of us. Do you think that we have a chance?" Clint asked.

"Yes, but more likely they are going to push their way through this than deal with it," He said with a sigh.

They need some counseling…years of it and with a good one. Just by conversations…they had some crappy ones. His people at the VA can handle them.

Superheroes or not.

"My next question…are you going to join us out there?"

"Don't have my wings, man."

"Don't need your wings."

He snorted. Clint was as bad as Steve.

"I will tell you what I told Steve…Averaging your world and your world is crazy," He said.

"And yet, you are here," Clint pointed out.

"Yes, I am."

"But you are right. This…? This is crazy. Killer robots? Crazy. Right now, I really like another bird to watch my back."

He tilted his head and stared at Clint. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Don't know how much help I would be. Just human, remember?" He said.

"Right now. Us, plain old humans are the best."

He laughed. He needed coffee for this decision even if part of him knew what the answer will be. In their own way, they have been giving him looks to join the team.

"Fine. Fine. Your ass can't be that hard to cover compare to Steve."

Clint laughed.

"I'm worse."

"Seriously doubt that, man."

Next Chapter: Pigeon Hole

A/N: My original idea for this chapter was a Tony/Sam talking chapter. But I am moving that chapter at the most worse (best) timing ever. Don't worry…Bruce and Sam will have a change to talk too. Read and Review if you wish.


	5. Pigeon Hole

Birds of A Feather: Pigeon Hole

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Clint didn't want to spend his time trying to break up a fight between Doc and Sam. He realizes that Sam got this.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Good morning, man. Sleep well?" Sam said before he took a slip of his coffee.

Clint glanced over at the Doc who just stared at Sam like he was going to bite him.

"Well enough," Doc said curtly as he took a seat across from them at the table.

"Oh, I never did get around to ask Nat but did the technique help? I know some other techniques that might help or build on it if you need them," Sam said.

Doc blinked in surprise. Hell, he was surprised.

"You taught Nat that?" He said.

"She asked but she never told me who it was for. I never asked since it wasn't my business. Of course, I figured out when Steve talked about what she was doing after the big fights. It seemed to help."

"It doesn't help anymore," Doc said bitterly.

"There isn't an instant cure for this."

Doc laughed bitterly.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"You aren't the only person where the technique that they were using to calm down fails."

"No technique is going to work. Never again."

Clint glanced over Sam. Holy crap, Sam looked like a steel beam. He kind of looked like Cap but kind of not. He looked like a man that was about to unload some shit.

"I am not at work, man. So, I am going to blunt with you. You are not the only one."

"Good to know that your clients can turn into Hulks."

"No, they wake up in the middle night with a loaded pistol in their hands. They find themselves driving or walking down some unknown street. They panic at the sights of plastic bags, sounds of fireworks, and smells of burnt rubber. They don't want to remember their bubby burning in the sky or a mine going off right next to them. They fear because they know that it can happen again and again and have no control over it. Worse of all, they have no warning. It hits like a car hitting a brick building. They are angry at so many things…most of all, themselves. They want to forget…to go away. If that isn't hell, I don't know what is. Yes, my clients don't turn into Hulks. They don't need too."

Doc blinked and looked to say something. Doc's month opened and closed several times then finally snapped shut. He looked away to adjust his glasses. Hell, he knew how he felt. Sometimes…..well…

Damn….

Sam's eyes never wavered at Doc's face while he slipped his coffee.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I am sorry." Doc said.

"We like to think that we are alone. Our experiences are different. In some ways, that is true. Underneath it all? It is the same. The horror, the fear, the anger, the memories. I wish every day that I had a magic pill that would take it all away but I don't. So, we learn to embrace the good days and cope with the bad." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Do you and the big guy want to check in? I know that we don't have time to do much but it might help." Sam added.

"We don't have time for a session."

"Not asking for one. Check ins are basically touching base. How are you feeling, seeing that you want to talk about it, etc," Sam said.

"I feel like crap and I don't want to talk about it."

Sam nodded his head. Doc stood up but paused for a moment.

"You said the big guy…."

"You call him the other guy, don't you?"

Doc nodded his head in confusion.

"Then he is the other guy."

"You are the only counselor that said that."

Sam frowned.

"Oh?"

Doc nodded then he finally stood up.

"After this is over…maybe we can have a talk," Doc said. Sam nodded his head before Doc left the kitchen with his coffee.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"No super powers, huh?" He said.

Sam just snorted.

End of Pigeon Hole

Next Chapter: Morning Flight

A/N: This chapter was difficult to write for many reasons. I believe that Sam would go about in different way but he didn't have time and Bruce wouldn't have embrace it at all especially after re-watching Nat/Bruce conversation. In my head canon, Sam totally taught Nat that. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	6. Morning Flight

Birds of A Feather: Morning Flight

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Tony tries to tell Sam how to fly. You guess that went well.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Ever since Sam met Steve, he has been through a lot of crazy ass stuff. He could probably about 90% of it too. Steve is like that.

This…. falls into that category as well. Sitting here and listening to Tony Stark telling him that he couldn't fly and his wings were accident waiting to happen.

He took those as fighting words of course.

He is able to talk smack right back.

Can't fly? Bullshit. He may not have a rocket strapped to his back but that there was a lot more to it. There is air flow, body movement, and hell a lot of variables that he had to keep in mind every time he put on those wings. No one really got that. But at least, he doesn't have a piece of metal wrap around him and boosters out of his hands and feet that made him look like a flying squirrel.

As you can imagine…Tony took that response really well.

Then Ton explain the reasons why he wasn't a flying squirrel in details and diagrams.

It was kind of funny but gave him a moment to watch Tony.

He came to some conclusions while watching the man. That man was full of contradictions. He wanted people around but he doesn't. He was pretty sure that he wanted to be reassure it about his actions. All of the money in the world can buy stuff and token friends. But money can't buy you true friends. He valued them a hell of a lot more. Of course, he won't say that out loud.

The words of his voice speak of belittlement but his tone of trying to get people to understand.

He was pretty sure that Tony realize it.

"So, fly boy, you are going to need a new set of wings." Tony said as he lifted his head from the tractor.

"Probably but not now."

Tony nearly dropped his hammer on the ground.

"What?"

"Probably but not now." He said again.

Tony looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am not going to wear something that you half assed."

"They aren't half-assed as you put it. I have been working on them for years….off and on."

He shook his head. He thought for a moment to make Tony understand. He glanced up at the ceiling. Clint was sitting on one of the many beams across the ceiling of the barn. Clint winked at him.

He learned not to ask.

"You remember when you were stuck in the desert and testing your suit. For my wings, it was the same thing. I was there for every prototype. Got a lot of bruises…broke a few ribs. Nearly die a few times. So, when you said that you have "half-assed" it. My answer is hell no. I am not touching it until I see it for myself. And test it for myself."

Tony smiled a little bit and pointed the hammer toward him.

"Good point, Wilson. My next question…how are you going to do it?"

"Just like Cap but slower and with some common sense."

Clint laughed.

"Don't worry, Tony. I got his back," Clint said from his spot.

Tony looked up and made a face.

"Oh, goody."

Behind his back, he heard someone coughing. He turned around to see Nick Fury behind him.

"Now that is settled. Ready to get to work, gentlemen?"

End of Morning Flight

Next Chapter: Divide


	7. Feathers

Birds of A Feather: Feathers

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Clint and Sam talk as they gear up.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"So…how is it?" Clint asked.

He was curious in a way. All of them have done it. The retirement thing. They left and came back. They tried to let go but it like a dog with a bone. They really couldn't let go.

His wife and kids…they helped but it like a ghost that he couldn't let go of. Laura pointed out that he couldn't let go.

Beside Nat, she did know him best.

"How is what?" Sam said as he looked up from checking his gun.

"Retirement."

"Who said that I retired?"

"Come on…"

"No seriously, who said that I retired? Because I want a better pension plan if this is it."

"You're funny, you know that."

Sam looked up from his weapon with a small grin.

"But I'm not be funny, man. Do you think that I retired?"

He paused for a moment.

"After the wings, you didn't come back. Tony would make you a second pair and totally joined the team. Instead, every weekend or external holiday, you are looking for leads. No, you continue being a counselor. Awesome one at that. How did you do it? I tried it once and end up remodeling the barn. The wife decided that I should go back to work after that."

Clint watched Sam frowned then laughed.

"That sounded like your wife but I am not retired at all."

"Yes, you are, man."

"No, I am not. I still fight. Just a different type of fight and with a different type of rules. Are you thinking about retiring for good?"

"Kind of maybe…"

"Does this make you happy?" Sam said as he waved around the barn.

He frowned for a moment. He liked his life here with his family. There was always something to do or fix. It was a farm after all. His kids had a blast for the most part. They didn't like the drive to go their friends. Sometimes, Laura complains about the winter weather. Overall, it was fine.

"Yes."

"Hmmm…"

"Are you trying to counsel me too?!"

Sam didn't answer him right away but hummed for a moment.

"Once, I asked Steve what made him happy."

"He couldn't give you an answer, huh?" He said.

"Yup. So, I ask you again…does this make you happy?"

"Most of the time but sometimes, it isn't enough."

"What would make it enough?"

"I don't know but hey, this has nothing to do with the question."

"It has everything to do with your question because you are really asking is how I could walk away. My answer is that I didn't."

"Okay…not going to lie…I am confused."

"I could have said no that day. I could have walked that day but I said yes. Now, my best friend is a little shit who likes to run laps around me because he can do it. Once a month, Nat and I play Monopoly because she can never beat me at the game and drives her nuts. Tony has the habit of sending me memes and cat videos at 3o'clock in the morning. Thor insisted that I fly with him even if his damn hammer will fry my ass like an egg. Some dude with a bow came to my doorstep and asked for my help then told me terrible chicken jokes on the way here. So, I didn't walk away or retire, Clint. My life has changed."

"My chicken jokes aren't terrible!"

"Yes, there are. You see…my life no longer required me to jump out of a plane or put on some wings but I am happy. So back to my original question…what makes you happy?"

"My family and…being a superhero."

Sam smiled slightly.

"Then you have your answer."

"…."

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"No super powers, huh?"

"Would you rather say that I talk with birds or something?"

He laughed.

End of Feathers

Next chapter: Divide


End file.
